When Flames Take Hold
by DemonEagle87
Summary: The power of flames was never looked upon as special, it was seen as a force that burned whatever was in its path. The rose was called weak, seen as nothing but a flower with thorns. This is the story of how the two fell in love, and took over all of Vale. Falling Petals pairing, heavily AU
1. Chapter 1

Her eyes suddenly snapped open, gazing at the surroundings that lay before her. The only thing that could be seen was darkness and nothing but.

The girl, the owner to that pair of eyes, decided that nothing would come from simply standing there and began walking, watching the empty void swirl around her.

Her clothing was that of a teenager, nothing more than some jeans and a red jacket. The only thing that particularly seemed odd about her outfit was the red cloak she wore. The cloak flapped and flowed in the wind behind her, despite the lack of air current.

The girl suddenly noticed the cloak and instantly snapped around, grabbing at the red garment for closer inspection.

"Why?" She questioned out loud to herself "Why am I wearing you?"

After a moment of silence she realized she was not going to get an answer, so she decided to keep walking.

She walked on, no real objective in mind. Her mind wandered as she thought about just where she was, but she simply couldn't come to any conclusion.

The girl had black hair that seemed to rival the amount of red hair she had, the two colors clashing together all over. Her hair reached somewhere close to her shoulders, and on one side of her head her bangs seemed longer, covering her eye slightly. Which her eyes were a deep silver, a bright shine given to them for unknown reasons.

She wore black boots that went up her calf, she walked in them as if though they were normal shoes to her, which they were.

The girl carried a certain stride in her step, one that was not the normal awkward clumsiness of a teenager but one that showed signs of maturity, which the girl seemed to have. Her posture was one of determination, although she had nothing to be determined about, considering she had no idea where she was.

Up ahead, the girl noticed something. There was a small amount of light sitting there in the pool of darkness.

Feeling excited she started to run towards the light, but after the first step she froze mid-stride. There was a loud cracking sound after that first step, and the girl slowly turned to see a small beam of light going through the darkness, but the light was quite literally cracking the darkness.

The red haired girl watched as the darkness cracked away more, now realizing she should probably get moving. Her eyes widened slightly as she now began running forward, hearing more of the darkness crack away behind her. As she ran she noticed the light was getting bigger and bigger, but farther and farther away.

She made one glance behind her to see the darkness cracking away at a faster rate, causing her to start picking up speed. With each step she made the light got bigger, until it began to take shape into something. The light was now suddenly a doorway, large gates being opened into the darkness.

The running of the girl increased in speed drastically, bringing the door directly in front of her. Without thinking she flung herself into the door of light, hoping to escape this nightmare.

No sooner did she jump through the door did she feel the wind on her face. Opening her eyes slowly she was shocked to be surrounded by sky and clouds. That's when she realized she was falling out of the sky.

Looking down she saw a city, the city of Vale to be exact. There was something off about the city though, there were no cars, no lights, no sounds, but worst of all, there was no people.

She spread her arms out in hopes of slowing her fall but was shocked to see it only increase in speed. Beginning to panic when she passed by a skyscraper she clenched her eyes shut and put her arms below her in an attempt to brace herself.

After a long few moments of not hitting the ground the red haired girl opened her eyes to see the city surrounding her, she stood there in large shock as she began to look around.

She turned and kept gazing at the city, stumbling back and bumping into something. When she looked at what it was she instantly backed away.

A figure shadowed in black stood there. It had no real appearances added to it, just blackness. But the one thing it did have was eyes, a flaring pair of orange eyes. It quite literally seemed as though flames were pooring from the figures eyes, burning up the sides of its head.

The girl stood in shock from the sudden appearance of the figure and was about to ask who it was when she felt a small burning sensation on her arm. She looked down to see her arm engulfed in flames, in fact, her entire lower body was drenched in them.

Swatting at the flames the girl took many steps back, her face one of worry and fear. She was so distracted by the flames, she didn't notice the small smirk on the figures face as it watched her. She took one more look at the figure, staring into its eyes and remembering every detail of them. Suddenly, the flames engulfed the girl, burning over her completely.

With a loud gasp of shock she snapped upwards, holding her chest as she panted heavily. She looked around to see a dorm room, her dorm room to be exact. It was a decently large dorm, there was a TV in the middle of the room and two sets of bunkbeds on each side of the room. One of which the girl was sleeping on, a top bunk on the left side of the room.

A girl with deep yellow hair turned over on her bed from the other side of the room, being on a bunkbed herself.

"Ruby, what's wrong?" The yellow haired girl asked, her eyes were half lidded, showing signs of just waking up.

The girl we now know as Ruby looked over to the yellow haired girl "Nothing Yang... just a weird dream."

"Tell me about it in the morning, I'm trying to sleep here." Yang stated before turning back over and dozing off instantly.

Ruby kept a slightly shocked look on her face as she turned over on her bunkbed as well, a small barely audible creaking sound was heard when she did so, the bunkbed being held up by ropes for odd reasons.

Ruby then closed her eyes and attempted to sleep, but stayed awake for a relatively long time, thinking the whole apparent dream over from start to ending. The one thing that stuck out in her mind more than anything though was the figure with those burning eyes.

After a while longer Ruby's eyes closed and she quickly fell asleep, the night seeming exhausting for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby awoke slowly, groggily opening her eyes and by mere habit stood up and walked to the bathroom. She let out a yawn as she brushed her teeth and looked at herself in the mirror, deep bags under her eyes and her hair sticking every which way. Sighing, Ruby spit the toothpaste out and picked up a brush, beginning to brush her hair as she walked out of the bathroom. After stepping out she realized that the rest of team RWBY was waking up, Yang not being much of a morning person took a lot longer and quite the amounts of yelling and scolding from a Weiss Schnee.

After team RWBY had all officially woken up and had gotten dressed, Yang spoke up.

"So, Rubes, what was that dream you had last night about?" She asked, walking over and putting her arm around Ruby.

"Oh, that. I can't ... really remember. Sorry for worrying you" she stated, shuffling her feet slightly. Yang simply smiled and wrapped both arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"It's fine Ruby, you can tell me if you remember, let's go to breakfast for right now, ok?" Yang replied, pulling back from the hug.

"Alright, just gimme a sec, go on without me" Ruby gave a reassuring smile at Yang.

"Sure thing, seeya there" Yang as well as the rest or team RWBY walked out of the room. But Blake, the mysterious member dressed in black, noticed something, noticed something ... off. But she couldn't put her finger on it and simply shrugged it off, forgetting about it as soon as it was noticed.

Ruby gave a nervous laugh and waved, rushing back to her bed quickly and flipping up the matress, underneath the matress lay a leather covered book with thick pages. Ruby quickly picked it up as well as a pencil, flipping to the closest empty page and beginnng to draw and sketch, humming softly as she searched her mind for every detail she could.

About an hour or so passed when she set the pencil down with a sigh of relief, stretching and cracking her fingers afterwards. Upon the now drawn on page was an insanely detailed picture of eyes, the eyes matching those of the figure in the dream last night. Ruby smiled and closed the book, setting it back under the matress and setting the matress back down. Ruby suddenly whipped her attention around as she heard a presence enter the room.

"There you are, you said you'd be down an hour ago" said a certain white haired heiress, stamping her foot impatiently in the doorway.

"Oh ... sorry Weiss, I lost track of time" Ruby said in a nervous tone.

"Oh? Doing what exactly?" The impatient heiress replied, leaning forward with her hands on her hips.

"Do you really want to know that?" Weiss' face heated up slightly and gained a red tint to it.

"V-very well, I suppose I don't need to know what happens in your freetime, but come on, breakfast will be gone if you don't hurry" she said, walking out of the room and down the hallway, heading back to the cafeteria.

Ruby let out a sigh, wiping her hand across her brow in an exaggerared fashion. "That was close, the things I do to keep a secret" Ruby then walked out of the room after Weiss, her mind still trained on those eyes of that mysterious figure. Although she reached the cafeteria and decided that she should put it to the back of her mind for now, there were more important things at hand.

Ruby sat down with a tray of some eggs as well as bacon next to Yang, smiling and immediately beginning to dig in. Yang looked over at Ruby and gave a smile, a wicked one at that.

"So, Ruby, Weiss said you were doing ... things" she said with a wink and a smirk. Ruby looked up from eating at this.

"Oh? She did? I have no idea what she could be talking about then" Ruby tried to keep herself from laughing as she played along.

"Really? There weren't any fingering motions involved in the activity you were doing while you were gone?" Ruby pretended to go into deep thought.

"Hmm, well, just a few, but nothing extravagent, just doing what I always do" by now all of team RWBY save Ruby herself were blushing madly, all of them coughing awkwardly and standing up.

"I have reading to do" Blake said, as she sped off.

"I need to train" Yang stated quickly before running out of the room.

Now the only that remained was a blushing Weiss Schnee who was shouting after the others "don't leave me! Wait!" She sighed and put her head down, turning back to Ruby.

"You weren't actually masturbating ... were you?" Weiss questioned with a curious glance as she pinched her nose.

"What? No, I was just drawing in my book. Besides, if I was I don't see the big deal, I'm 17, I can do what I like" Ruby crossed her arms and looked to the side.

"I ... I know. Its just ... strange, seeing you grow up so fast, you were so cute and innocent at first and now you talk and act older than all of us, I guess we just aren't used to it" Weiss gave a meaningful look as some memories of young Ruby came back to her.

"I know Weiss, and I'm sorry. I'm changing and you guys'll have to learn to except it, whether you like it or not" Weiss looked taken aback for a moment but quickly rebuilt her posture.

"Ruby, I'm going to treat you how I want to treat you, if I believe you're still young then I'm going to treat you like it" Ruby bit her lip at this, a look of anger spreading across her face.

"Oh really? And you think I'm going to let you boss me around and treat me little? Because I'm not, I am going to do what I like and nobody is going to stop me" Ruby during this moment of speaking took several steps towards Weiss, her being forced to back up as Ruby pressed closer to her, still being taller than Weiss.

Weiss stood back up tall and crossed her arms, regaining her icy posture "oh yeah? And you think that I'm going to listen to some brat who thinks that now that she's older she'll get to do and say whatever she wants?"

Ruby had enough, her eyes turned a deep red as she pushed Weiss back further, pressing her against the wall.

"And you think that I'm going to listen to some prissy heiress who gets whatever she wants and even after two years of being my partner still treats me like a kid and bosses me around?" She pressed her face closer, their eyes being forced to lock as they were now face to face.

"Because I don't think I am, because I think that if this heiress doesn't keep to her god damn self and keeps getting into others fucking business she's going to have a lot more than just one scar across her eye, got it?" Ruby slammed her hand on the wall next to Weiss' head as she kept her hard, cold stare into the heiress' eyes.

Weiss nodded and kept a straight face with extreme effort. Eventually Ruby pulled away and walked out of the cafeteria, slamming the doors open with a loud bang as she did so.

Weiss eventually sunk down to the floor against the wall in the now empty cafeteria and began sobbing, curling up and pushing her face into her knees as she remained on the floor, sobbing and weeping.

**Hey guys! So, I figured id leave an author's note this time. Ok, for starters, I already stated that this will be heavily AU, meaning that currently, it is set 2 years in the future of where the show is right now. This chapter is considerably longer and has actually set up some stuff to happen. I will upload a new chapter every single day unless if school decides it needs to borrow my time more. Anyhow, all chapters from now on will easily be over 1000 words long. I want to say thank you for those of you who have followed, favorited, and reviewed so far. Shoutout to Arieko! Her stories are amazing as well and may serve you better while waiting for another chapter of mine to come out, there's that and she is just really awesome and deserves loads of credit for inspiring me to even start writing again. So thank you once again everyone! PM me with any typos or grammar errors as well as ideas for some extra plot in this story, anything and everything helps.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby clenched her fists heavily in anger, walking down the hallway away from the cafeteria. "God damn you Weiss, I'll kill you someday with the way you treat me." Many students noticed her attitude and scattered, quickly running away while others shrunk themselves down and hid against the wall.

Ruby quickly exited Beacon, throwing the doors to the courtyard open and stepping out. She walked over to the statue in the middle of the courtyard and slammed her fist into the bottom of it out of rage. After her fist connected with the stone it put a small crater as well as a few cracks in it. Ruby stormed off towards the forest now, mumbling angrily to herself.

"Fucking Weiss, when is she gonna realize I've grown up?" She threw her hands up in the air to express her anger but no sooner did she do so did she notice a shadow run across the path behind her. She readied into a stance and went to reach for Crescent Rose's scythe cartridge but found it missing.

The shadow ran at Ruby, her muscles moved on her own and she spun around, slamming her fist into the now revealed beowulfs jaw. After a moment or so a hole blasted through its head, slpattering blood into the air and onto Ruby's face.

Rustling could be heard from the bushes as more beowulves showed up. All of them ran at Ruby, she reacted lightning fast, slamming her fist into the first wolfs belly, blowing it apart. A second one ran at her, she snapped her leg around quickly and roundhoused kicked it in the face, sending its body into another wolf and taking it with it as they both smashed into a tree.

Ruby barely reacted in time to jump up abover where another beowulf would've sliced her, her face turning cold as she began to spin herself, spiraling downwards and slamming both of her feet onto the beowulf's head, causing it to explode. She landed on the ground and panted lightly for a moment. In that instance two more wolves ran out at her.

Ruby closed her eyes and when she opened them they were a dark red. Her aura began to pick up, covering her body in a deep red cloak of energy. She let out a scream of rage as she turned to the beowulf on her right and appeared in front of it, her hand pressed to its stomache. A split second later its torso exploded and stained Ruby's hands with blood. The other beowulf began to run in the other direction, seeing its comrades fall before it. As soon as it started Ruby appeared in the air above the creature, her arm raised. Ruby flung herself down at an insane speed and smashed her fist straight through the final beowulf, its whole body completely exploding and raining blood into the air, it raining back down onto Ruby.

Ruby stood back up from her crouched position and looked down at her hands, the aura once covering them beginning to fade away. "What the hell? Since when could I do that?" She flexed her hands for a moment in curiosity.

There was a snapping sound and Ruby flipped around "who's there? Show yourself." A woman stepped out, wearing a black school uniform with her hands crossed behind her back. She had black hair that went to her shoulders and seemed to be at least a foot taller than Ruby.

"Who the hell are you?" Ruby snapped, wondering why people were watching her. That was until she looked at the woman's eyes, the realization hit her quickly._  
><em>

The woman took a glance around at the devastation that was caused then back to the girl. Smirking as she locked gazes with her. "My name is Cinder, Cinder Fall."

"Why are you out here? Let alone out here watching me?" Ruby squinted her eyes in agitation at the woman.

"Oh please, like I have means to watch you. I'm simply here on a walk, I happened to hear fighting sounds and I figured id come check it out" she stepped forward "now if you wouldn't mind me asking, who are you?"

Ruby looked over her appearance one more time "I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose. Now ... Cinder, are you a student here?"

"Well no, I am a visiting student from a neighboring academy." Cinder held Ruby's gaze with amusement.

Ruby slicked back her hair, then extended her hand "Well, nice to meet you then Cinder." Cinder grabbed Ruby's hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you as well Ruby, but I must be going. I'll be glad to see you again around here if you wouldn't mind."

Ruby gave a small smile and pulled her hand back "I'd like that."

"Good, see you then, miss Rose" Cinder turned around and walked back into the path of the forest, eventually disappearing from sight.

Ruby shook her head and noticed the blush on her cheeks, immediately shaking her head and re-hardening her face. She turned in the other direction and began walking, keeping her hands clenched in fists on her side. "Now to find Crescent Rose, I probably left it in the damn dorm room again."

'A few hours later'

Ruby sat at Beacon on her bed, now having dug Crescent Rose out of its hiding place and laying it with her equipment on the floor. She heard voices coming and realized it was her team. Not wanting to deal with Weiss right now she stood up and walked into the bathroom, closing the door and locking it behind her. Outside she could hear her team enter the room, Yang apparently conversing with Blake and there were small sniffling sounds, which Ruby guessed was Weiss.

Ruby opened the shower curtains and turned the water on, not bothering with the temperature for now she quickly began stripping, tossing her heart covered pajama pants aside and then pulling her tank top over head, tossing that as well. Now remaining in lingerie she slowly slid her panties down and uncoupled her bra, tossing them both with the other clothing. She looked in the mirror and down at her chest, putting her hands over her breasts and groping lightly she let out a sigh.

"Will you stop getting bigger? I can't keep going and buying new bras every month" she dropped her hands back to her sides and walked back to the shower, quickly stepping in and adjusting the temperature of the water to hot. Now with water spraying over her she leaned against the shower wall, sighing again and crossing her arms, closing her eyes. After a few short moments she had nodded off.

Ruby snapped her eyes open and was back in the void of shadows. But things were different now. As she glanced around she noticed the blackness behind her had cracked away much farther, being replaced not this time with a white light, but a dark red. She looked back to where the stream of red light was coming from and noticed the doorway was still there, flames enlighting the whole path there. She followed the path of flames, still looking around at her surroundings, noticing much of the darkness in the air seemed to be cracked away with this red light. She reached the doorway and just as she stepped in a blinding light exploded, closing her eyes in defense she stpped back. After a moment or so she reopened them, realizing quickly she was now completely surrounded by red light, she turned around and noticed the figure from before standing there, her eyes flaring with flames.

"You, who ... are you?" Ruby took a second to examine the figures appearance further, not recognizing it.

She spoke with a womans voice, sounding amused "I am the one who is to show you your true potential, miss Rose. You are pleanty more stronger than you think, you have pleanty more power inside you than you could ever hope to imagine. The power to change this world to your image. The power to no longer have to put up with others harsh treatment, treating you like you are so much more below them, like you are a child with no sight. Its quite upsetting really, they don't even know your potential."

"You ... you think I have potential? Power? Power to change this world?"

"Why of course, you only think of yourself so little because others are telling you so. You need to stop listening to them, and let you be who you really are. Someone who has more power than anyone else."

"You speak of power, well, show me then, show me this power."

"Oh Ruby, you've already seen it, you've already used it." Ruby thought to that strange red aura that enveloped her earlier and looked at her hands, noticing forms of symbols and seals marking her hands and arms, glowing a deep red color, she looked back up and noticed the shadowed figure walking away.

"Wait! I don't know how to use this! I can't control it!" She began to run after the figure but it seemed to be growing even farther.

"All in due time miss Rose, all in due time." There was another blinding light and Ruby had to force her eyes closed as she held up her arms.

Ruby opened her eyes, holding her chest as she panted. She looked around and noticed she was back in the shower. Thinking she was alright she went to turn the water off and noticed her arms as well as her hands, the symbols and seals were still there from the dream, glowing a brighter red. Panicking Ruby turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, pulling her pajamas and lingerie back in she looked in the mirror. Her eyes were glowing a dark red now.

"What is happening to me?" She quickly pulled a jacket that was lying on the counter on, pulling the sleeves down and the hood up, stepping out of the bathroom. Upon stepping out she took in the room, all of team RWBY, excluding her, sat on Weiss' bed, Weiss sat in the middle of Yang and Blake with red puffy eyes, Blake had her arms tightly wrapped around Weiss with her head nuzzled into her neck. Yang was hugging the both of them and flashed Ruby an apologetic look. Weiss gave Ruby a scared look and turned her head away.

Ruby waved to Yang quickly and mouthed 'good luck sis' before walking out the door, taking Crescent Rose with her as she did so. She immediately began running through the halls, looking down at her glowing hands as she did so. "Fuck, what is happening to me?" Without thinking she ran out of the school and looked down the sidewalk, no students about to her luck, then she looked up at the roof, weighing her options she crouched down and looked up. She flared her aura and jumped into the air, using the aura and disappearing, moments later reappearing on the roof with a blur of rose petals.

With a heavy sigh she walked over to the clock tower and leaned against, curling in on herself and closing her eyes, hoping for a peaceful sleep this time. Within moments, she was fast asleep.

What Ruby not noticed was the woman with firebright eyes across the courtyard ontop of a roof herself, watching her run out of the building with glowing arms, and then jump onto the roof of her dorm. With a smirk she licked her lips. "Oh miss Rose, how I just can't wait to see you again. After all, we have many, many, plans to set into motion." She turned back around and walked off, jumping off the roof and disappearing into the streets of Vale.

**ok, so I wanna say I am so sorry for not uploading when I said I was going to. Turns out a significant amount of things can end up stopping you from uploading. I appreciate all of the people who have followed this story, reviewed it, and favorited it. I plan to make my chapters even longer from now on by the way, considering I am changing my update schedule, from every day ... to every few days. But the more time I take the better I will be able to write and have decent plot ideas. PM me any issues you saw with the story or if you have any ideas or questions about it. I also want to shoutout to Arieko once again, for inspiring me, again. Go read her stories, she has pleanty more writing experience than I do and she really deserves lots more credit for her work. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Til next time my friends, take care.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby sighed heavily as she walked awkwardly through the halls of Beacon, students giving her looks as they pulled friends over and whispered to each other. Ruby gave a smirk and a glare at a few of the students she passed by, an extra bit of stride in her step.

After the incident of last night she wrapped bandages around her arms in hope of hiding the markings. In fact, they had never gone away. Instead becoming marks that carved themselves into her arms. But, that's not why people were giving her scared looks. Oh no. Her eyes sort of took a change ... going from their once bright silver, to a flaring, crimson red. Seemingly demonic if one thought about it.

But Ruby was keeping appearances, she hadn't quite been in the best mood lately. After the incident with Weiss a couple days ago things haven't been the same. Many rumors had she heard about her becoming a bully, beating Weiss and the like into submission for slipping up. Although these were all quite untrue it doesn't mean she didn't enjoy the attention. The thought of showing Weiss and her team who's boss and exactly why she is team leader was an exhilirating one, but not a thought that would be put into action.

But rumors weren't the only things happening. Weiss almost instinctively avoided being in the same room as Ruby, and if they happened to be stuck in the same room together with no valid excuse to leave Weiss would make no eye contact at all with Ruby. Instead choosing to always turn her head away. When she did happen to speak to Ruby her voice would shake and crack lots, her cold posture breaking instantly.

Ruby almost felt bad that she had shaken Weiss up so much as well as cause her to now be afraid of Ruby. But, Ruby didn't feel bad, not quite. Ruby had been forced to take lots of forms of punishment from Weiss, her always coming back from class and bossing Ruby around, treating her like a child. Generally Ruby would be great at handling that, but there's more.

Weiss has many issues of her own, one of those being her inability to be sensitive to others. She has come back from class as well as training and would immediately vent her anger. Blake and Yang would generally sense the impending stampede and leave the room, while Ruby would stay and try to go about her day. Sadly that doesn't work out for her very well. Ruby is the conduit of all venting from Weiss, being forced to suffer through large amounts of insults as well as put downs from the bossy heiress.

Ruby had suffered tremendously, becoming broken and having emotional as well as mental breakdowns from time to time. Everyone had witnessed the bullying from the Schnee and had not been surprised at all when Ruby had had enough. Many of them had even been taking bets on when she would finally snap and show Weiss just who's boss. Some students became afraid of her, for fear she may threaten them next for picking on her as well. While many others either kept to themselves and gossip circles on the subject or would give her respectful nods as well as high fives in the hallway.

Ruby appreciated the attention but she wasn't looking for acknowledgement for standing up for herself, she wanted to be acknowledged as somebody not to mess with. It only had just under half of the affect she had hoped for. Regardless she knew another oppurtunity would arise.

While Ruby had been daydreaming she had not noticed the girl in front of her, until she bumped into her. Ruby fell back onto the ground with an audible oof and looked up. On reflex she gritted her teeth and fromed her face into a snarl.

"God fucking damnit watch ... where you're ... going" she immediately stopped her angry rant before it finished when she noticed just who she bumped into.

Cinder stood there in the same outfit as when she was last seen. She had a large warm smile on her face as she held her hand out for Ruby to pull her back up.

Ruby gave a nervous smile as she grabbed Cinder's hand, with a small blush she pulled herself back to her feet. "Oh, sorry Cinder. Didn't mean to bump into you."

"Oh its quite fine Ruby, I was looking for you anyway. You only made my job easier" she slowly disconnected Ruby's hand with hers as she gave an amuzed smirk.

"Well, what did you need Cinder?" Ruby gave a smile back with a light blush.

"I was wondering if you could help me study, I don't have many friends and I am struggling on this subject."

Ruby nodded "of course! Id love to help you!"

"Thank you, come now. We'll study at my dorm" Cinder began walking amd beckoned for Ruby to follow behind her.

Cinder opened a door and motioned Ruby inside, quickly sitting down on a bed and patting the spot next to her for Ruby to sit.

Ruby smiled and sat down next to Cinder "so, what do you need help with?"

"Here, I'll show you" Cinder leaned over Ruby's lap and grabbed a textbook, flipping to a page and pointing to some of the topics she didn't understand. Ruby smiled and began to explain the subject, a might blush covering her cheeks as she told Cinder about each topic. Cinder watched with an amused smirk, listening to Ruby as she scooted herself closer, leaning her head down next to Ruby's as she watched the girl explain.

Ruby felt Cinder press their sides together and had to pause as she bit her lip, coughing and starting back up again. That's when Cinder decided she was done messing around.

"Well miss Rose, that's very interesting and all, but I have a feeling this isn't quite what you want to do right now."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I can see that look in your eye. Its so full of anger, and lust. It seems this is quite boring you, what would you say to doing somethig else instead of this boring stuff?"

"Well ... y-yeah, but it depends on what you wanted to do exactly."

"Well, it'd be a surprise. But I just know you'll love it."

"I-if you say so Cinder, I'll trust you."

"Well come then Rose" Cinder stood and grabbed Ruby's hands, pulling her up with her. "We will need to walk a bit first."

Cinder walked Ruby and her through the streets of Vale, Ruby being dragged behind Cinder quite literally. Cinder turned a corner into an alley, dragging Ruby with her.

"Cinder, where are we going?"

"Oh you'll see, soon too" Cinder pulled Ruby into another corner that lead to an empty lot. In the empty lot was a warehouse with a large garage door, Cinder smirked and let go of Ruby. She then walked to the large garage door and put her hand on the lock, suddenly, her hand lit on fire and melted the lock off, putting a hole through the door.

Ruby watched as Cinder stepped aside, suddenly, the door ripped open in an explosion, dust spreading through the lot. Once the dust cleared a man stood in the middle, his arms glowing with blue glyphs on them. Ruby didn't know why, but she just did. She felt angry, infuriated. Gritting her teeth heavily she readied a stance automatically. The carved in glyphs on her arm lit up red, flaring immensely.

Cinder watched on in amusement, already knowing what will happen. "Oh Ruby, you're so much more powerful than you know."

Ruby let out a scream as the glyphs brund through the bandages, her arms covered in a red aura, it quickly began building up around her arms, creating a windgust to begin whipping up around her. She didnt know what was wrong with her, she just felt so ... angry. She let out a growl and looked down at her arms, the aura was forming, changing. The aura grew into a large pair of claws that cloaked her arms. She smirked at the man in front of her.

The man in front of her was charging an aura as well, he wore a blue cloak and had a dark pair of sunglasses on. Small blue sparks could be seen zapping off of his arms, a small aura welling around them as well. He put a hand up and a blue glyph appeared on it, it growing bigger. He smirked and went to look at Ruby but quickly noticed she was gone.

Ruby had been watching, learning quickly. She had no idea exactly what was happening to her but she felt how to use it, not much, but enough. Ruby appeared above the man in a flurry of rose petals, quickly aimed her arms downwards at him, the claws made of aura extending downward at extreme speed, he went to dodge before a claw slammed into his leg. A loud, sickening crunch could be heard as she gripped his leg and yanked her arm up, the aura claw whipped up with hers and pulled the man with him, him screaming in pain from his newly snapped leg.

The moment the man reached level with Ruby she threw her other arm towards him, it slamming on his chest and beginning to shove downwards. The man convulsed as the claw shoved him down at insane speeds and slammed him into the ground with a large explosion. Dust quickly picked up and the moment it cleared Ruby sat in front of the man, panting heavily. The man was slammed into a large crater in the ground, a solid hole put through his chest as his eyes remained convulsed. The blue glyphs on his arms faded, the aura draining from him into Ruby's arms. The moment it touched her arms it turned dark red as it absorbed into her.

Ruby looked up at Cinder and quickly snapped "what the hell Cinder? Are you trying to fucking kill me?"

"Oh Ruby, I wouldn't dream of trying to kill you. I just wanted to make sure you really had the power I was looking for."

"Power? What do you mean power?"

"You saw that man, he had glyphs on his arms as well. A rare few on this planet have been given the insane power to force their aura to morph as they want, the aura massively increasing in size as it is allowed to morph and change. Most people who gain this power have it based off of an element, and some, an emotion. Yours miss Ruby, is anger. Your power, and aura, is run off of rage, the undoubtedly strongest one there is. You and your mother have been the only ones ever known to contain the power of rage."

"This ... your serious? That's what that power is? My anger?"

"Well, yes technically, your anger is what makes it stronger. But you don't have to be necessarily angry to use it."

"This ... this is all so much to take in though" Ruby held her head as she winced.

"You're right, it is your first time facing off against another aura morpher. I'm sorry I pinned you against him, I just had to be sure" Cinder knelt down next to Ruby and grabbed her chin, making her look up "the good side is his power should have absorbed into yours."

"Cinder, how do you know so much about this?"

"Well, I'm an aura morpher myself, my element is fire."

"F-fire ... is that how you melted that lock and the door?"

"Well of course, how else do you think I did it? Besides, that's not important right now. You really summoned a lot of aura when you did that, we should get you back to rest." Cinder gave a small smile and went to grab Ruby's hand.

Ruby pulled away and looked back at Cinder "I ... I don't want to go back there right now. My ... my friends haven't exactly been the greatest to me. And I have a question for you. What on earth were you thinking sending me into a fight I had no idea about?"

"I needed to make sure you had the true power of anger, if you did then you would react on impulse and do whatever it takes to win. If you hadn't had that power I wouldve stepped in and killed him before he layed a finger on you, but I can see that didn't need to happen,.you handled it quite well on your own."

"I ... I suppose you're right. I would've liked a heads up though."

"Your powers wont just activate on your command Ruby, you need training. They only came out in the heat of the moment now, they may not every time."

"I guess you're right, you had your reasons, I'll forgive you. I don't want to go back though Cinder, not yet, can I stay with you?"

"But what about your sister? Won't she worry about you?"

"Yeah ... you're right. I'll give her a call and tell her I'll be staying with you I suppose."

"Wait a minute now, I never said you could stay with me" Cinder gave a smirk "but I'll let you, for a price."

"A price? What kind of price?" Ruby looked at her curiously, beginning to stand up.

"You'll have to help me with a few ... operations." Cinder stood up as well, looking amused at Ruby.

"I guess I could help with that, as long as I get a place to stay for now, at least until I learn how to control these powers."

"That's another thing, I'll be willing to help you train with that as well. I'll need you to do jobs for me then too."

"Fine, but only because I don't want to hurt anyone on accident at school."

"You're reasons are your own, whether they are true or not. You may want to call your sister now."

"Oh, right" Ruby flipped out her scroll and tapped a number, it ringing for a moment before it picked up. There was a shuffling and then a cheerful "oh, hi Ruby!"

"Hello Yang, I just wanted to call real quick and let you know I'll be staying at a friends house for a bit."

"A friend? Why are you staying over there?"

Ruby looked at Cinder and Cinder gave her a questioning look and nodded her head, beckoning her to make an excuse.

"Oh, we have some training to do. We also have a project we are doing together."

"Oh alright Rubes, just make sure you come back soon, ok?"

"I will Yang I promise, now, I need to go."

"Alright, see you later little sis! I love you!"

Ruby cringed at the word little but responded anyway "I love you too Yang, goodbye" she clicked the hang up button and turned to Cinder.

"So, lead the way then Cinder."

"That I will do" she began walking and beckoned Ruby to follow, Ruby quickened her pace and walked after her.

After a half an hour or so of walking they approached a cliffside with a few hills, just off the edge of Vale. Ruby looked up and gasped, stopping all climbing of the steps that led up the small mountainside. Upon the cliffside stood a mansion, actually built into the cliffside. Cinder gave Ruby a look and kept walking, Ruby noticed this and ran after her.

"Wait! You don't actually live here, do you?"

"What? Of course I do, I wouldn't bring us here for no reason. Come on, let's get inside." Cinder kept walking, walking up the steps and opening the front door and walking in. Ruby following quickly behind her.

"Now, there are a few rules that I want to go ..." Cinder looked at the black leather couch and noticed Ruby was unconcious ontop of it. Cinder simply smiled and shook her head, grabbing a blanket off another couch and walking over to Ruby, sitting in front of her and pulling Ruby's head into her lap. Cinder then proceeded to pull the blanket over them both, she leaned her head back onto the couch and closed her eyes, smiling softly as she stroked Ruby's hair softly.

**ok, so, here we are with yet another chapter. Of course I wanted to make it much longer but sadly school is super exhausting and drains pleanty of my writing energy. So sorry it wasn't out sooner. Anyhow, I'm really shocked. I have so many more followers and favorites than I thought I would and have people on their knees begging me to make the next chapter, its surprising. For my first fanfic this means a lot to me and it means even more to know I have a talent for writing. I love you guys so much and thank you for following, leave me a review and PM me about any questions or concerns you have. I am always open to being sent ideas for extra plot to be put in as small stuff by the way, for any small tid bits I gain I will do a shoutout to you at the end of the chapter. They can only be extra plot pieces though, nothing that will interfere with the story or plot I have drawn up, if it does so then I am sorry to say I won't use it. Anyhow, glad you all like my story, love ya, seeya in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Weiss didn't know what to do anymore. She was scared of Ruby, terrified. And to make it worse, none of the team had seen her for days. Only getting a call or so every day that was only ever directed to Yang. Nobody had any idea where she was staying and she seemed completely unwilling to share.

Weiss sat on her bed holding a picture in her hand, the dorm room completely empty of any visitors. Weiss looked down at the picture she was holding and gave a sad smile. On the picture was Ruby and Weiss, two years ago after they had first become partners. Ruby had her arm around Weiss' neck as she hugged her, Weiss crossing her arms and trying to maintain a grumpy look but a small smile still broke through. Ruby had a large smile on and had pressed Weiss' and her cheeks together as the cameraman took the picture.

"It looks like my Rose has grown up" she said with a sniffle, a tear drop leaving her right eye "I want her back ... I want to say sorry ... I want my Ruby back" Weiss stated before hugging the picture frame and sobbing, thinking about everything she had done to Ruby, how she made her feel, and most of all, how she grew up so fast.

Ruby didn't know what to expect really when she got back to the dorm, she expected Yang to hug her and say how much she missed her and for Weiss to question her and while this happened for Blake to just complain how noisy it is and she's trying to read her book. But whatever she expected, it wasn't what she saw when she opened the door.

Weiss was curled up in a ball on the floor crying, hugging old picture frames of her and Ruby. Ruby saw the scene and dropped all the bags she had been carrying to the floor. The bags having been from some of the clothes Cinder let Ruby have after her week long stay at her house.

Ruby immediately ran to Weiss on the floor, hugging her as tight as possible. Weiss froze up for a moment, afraid that there was something to come after the hug. But there wasn't, Ruby just kept hugging Weiss, biting back sobs of her own. Instead of questioning it Weiss hugged Ruby back and began sobbing loudly, crying into Ruby's shoulder. The months of pain and stress finally being let out.

Ruby wasn't sure why Weiss was crying but she didn't care, she now felt awful for how she had treated Weiss, making her cry and become fearful of her. Tears flowed down Ruby's face as she hugged Weiss impossibly tighter, putting her head atop Weiss' own.

An hour or so went by of the two hugging eachother tightly and sobbing, eventually the sobs turning into small hiccups. Now they both lay there, silent. Both of their faces flushed and their eyes red and puffy. Eventually Weiss pulled back from the hug and looked Ruby in the eyes, sniffling as she cleared her throat.

"Ruby ... I'm so sorry, for everything. All the crap I've been giving you, the rules, the yelling, and the lectures, all of it."

Ruby smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes "Weiss ... its alright, I understand why."

"No, you don't Ruby. Its because ..." she gulped "its because I don't want to lose you. I'm so scared I'm gonna lose if you grow up, you're growing up so fast and I'm scared ... I'm scared that if you grow up you'll leave me, you'll realize there are better people in this world to be around. You were my first friend Ruby, my first real friend. I care about you so much ... I just don't want you to forget about me Ruby ... I don't want you to leave me." Towards the end Weiss had teared up again, beginning to sob once more.

Ruby smiled, tears still running down her face "Oh Weiss, I would never leave you."

Weiss looked up at Ruby, her eyes shaking "You ... you won't?"

Ruby shook her head "Never, you were my first real friend too, you're also my partner. Just because I'm getting bigger and starting to change more doesn't mean I'll forget about you Weiss. I care about you too, you're my best friend in the whole world and I couldn't bare losing that friendship with you."

Weiss was shocked, she honestly had believed Ruby hated her. Thinking all the months of yelling and lecturing had finally caused the girl to resent her.

"You don't have to be afraid of losing me Weiss, because you never will. We're best friends and partners, that's something I will never forget as long as I live, and even after death" Ruby gave a bright smile, looking Weiss straight in the eyes.

Weiss' lip quivered as more tears burst forward, she wrapped her arms around Ruby and buried her face in Ruby's chest. Ruby blushed but kept smiling, hugging Weiss with one arm and stroking her head with her other hand.

Blake and Yang had gone shopping together earlier sometime that day, now just getting back to the dorms and walking through the halls, having a conversation that had presumably started earlier that day.

"That's when I kneed him in the gut! He went flying!" Yang laughed and playfully slapped Blake on the back as they walked.

Blake rolled her eyes "yeah yeah, you beat up a lot of people don't you?"

"Well yeah, I have to defend my little sis' honor of course!" Yang pulled a key out of her pocket and stuck it into team RWBY's dorm room door, turning it with a click.

"She's a big girl Yang, she can take care of herself. I wouldn't doubt it if she was stronger than you by now."

"Right, of course she is" Yang stated with a sarcastic attitude, opening the door and turning her head from Blake and looking inside. Yang's jaw dropped.

There, Ruby sat with Weiss curled up against her lap, sleeping softly. Ruby had her arms around her and was smiling sadly down at her, her head turned up to Yang and Blake when they walked into the room.

"Ruby ... I thought" Yang began before Ruby quickly cut her off.

"I know Yang, its fine now though. We talked it out."

Blake smiled as she walked over "nicely done Ruby, you're maturity is showing through."

Ruby smiled back in response as she slowly lifted Weiss into her bed and layed her down, pulling a blanket over her and turning back to Blake and Yang.

"I'm gonna go out, I have a buddy to meet up with."

Yang spoke up "a buddy? You have other friends?"

"Yes Yang, I have other friends. I need to go now though, I'll be late" Ruby pulled a red and black jacket off of a coat hangar and quickly pulled it on and zipped it up as she walked to the door. She was already wearing black jeans and her usual combat boots. Her appearance seemed usual, save for the red eyes she now beared. She made sure to pull the jacket sleeves all the way down to hide the seals and glyphs carved into her arm.

"Ok Ruby, stay safe" Yang said protectively, still fearing for Ruby even though she has accepted the fact that Ruby has grown up. Yang smiled and hugged Ruby before pulling back, noticing the height difference between the two had lessened, Ruby being only an inch shorter than Yang now.

"I will Yang, I promise" Ruby smiled and waved as she walked out the door, closing it behind her with a light slam. She immediately turned and started down the hallway.

Cinder stood in the middle of the street, looking down at a watch she held in her hand. A small smirk stretched across her face as she heard the familiar wisp in the wind and smell of roses that signified Ruby had showed up. They had been like this for a while now, Cinder just meeting up with Ruby and going on small hang outs with her. Occasionally going shopping and going out for lunch with the girl. Cinder had grown drawn to her, her starting to enjoy Ruby's company a lot more than at first. She fought away only a small blush as she had gotten caught up in thinking about Ruby. So caught up, she had forgotten she was there and didn't hear the footsteps approaching.

"Hey Cinder! I'm here!" Ruby smiled as she came up behind Cinder.

Cinder startled and jumped, whipping around and putting her hands up in defense, flames immediately igniting in her hands.

Ruby held her hands up in surrender "whoa! Wait, its just me Cinder!"

Cinder sighed and lowered her hands, the flames dying down "sorry, you startled me."

"Clearly" Ruby said as she lowered her hands and removed the terrified expression from her face.

"Yes, please don't do that again. My reactions tend to be bad ones"

"Not bad, just scary" Ruby scratched her head "anyhow, what are we doing? We never meet up this late."

"About that" Cinder grabbed Ruby and shoved her back against the wall of a building, she pulled up her hand and jabbed her fingers into Ruby's mouth, then quickly pulling them out.

Ruby spat for a moment "what the hell Cinder? What was ..." Ruby cut herself off when she put a hand to her mouth to wipe, when she pulled the hand away there was blood covering it "Cinder, what did you do?"

"Only what I had to" Cinder smirked and stepped away from Ruby.

Ruby looked down and noticed the glyphs and seals were glowing again. She suddenly felt hungry, very hungry. She felt her teeth extend and sharpen, sticking out of her mouth only slightly. Her eyes started flaring, glowing against the darkness of the night. Her mouth formed a large, wicked smile. Saliva dripped out of her mouth as she felt the hunger inside of her build up.

Cinder watched this with a large smirk, enjoying what was about to come. Cinder felt something else as well, pride. Pride that she was the one who had found Ruby for who she was first. Pride that Ruby, was officially all hers.

**so guys, I want to start off by saying that I am sooooo sorry I didn't update. I was busy for the first half of winter break and the second half I simply had an amount of writers block. Its been even moreso lately due to the fact that I've been depressed and rather emotionally unstable lately. I am fine for now, and I will be completely soon. So don't worry about it. I know this chapter was short but it has what it needs for the next one to be built up just right. Speaking of which, I plan to make the next chapter much longer. Possibly the longest chapter in the story. So on that note, goodbye my friends. Please review and send me a PM with any questions or ideas you have. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ruby didn't know what was happening to her, she just felt so... Angry. Her teeth were gritting together tightly as she felt her whole body clench up out of rage.

Cinder watched Ruby with a large grin of amusement, slowly walking towards the younger girl in red. Her heels made loud clicking sounds against the pavement of the current alleyway the two stood in.

Ruby had her hands covering her face, breathing rather harshly as she tried to figure out what was happening to her. She was about to lunge forward at the sound of the clicking heels when suddenly she felt a warm hand caress her face. Slowly moving her hands from her she felt warmth start to slowly surround her. After her hands had been moved completely she looked up from her slightly crouched position to instantly be met with Cinder's gaze.

Cinder's smile of amusement turned into one of warmth as she enveloped Ruby in a one-armed hug, her left hand still caressing her face as her right arm hugged her. She looked into Ruby's now calming red eyes, Cinder's gaze being only full of kindness.

Ruby continued to look into Cinder's flame colored eyes, feeling a strange sense of calamity as she did so. Feeling the hug from Cinder she hugged back upon instinct. She had no idea why, but she felt extremely safe with Cinder, wanting to stay as close as possible with her. Ruby buried her head just above Cinder's chest as she inflicted the hug onto her.

Cinder was shocked for a moment, not expecting Ruby to be accepting of what had just happened. So, she simply smiled more and wrapped both of her arms around Ruby, hugging the red haired girl softly.

Ruby had to admit, Cinder was very warm, and she liked it. The warming presence felt calming to her, a form of safety, but she also felt like she needed it.

Cinder rubbed her back slowly. "There there Ruby, just stay calm, alright?" She spoke in a surprisingly sweet tone, surprising even Cinder herself with it.

Ruby nodded slowly against Cinder's chest, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the embrace.

"Good, I need you to remain calm in order not to do anything reckless" Cinder was scanning the surroundings of the alleyway as to make sure no passerbys would see them, it would be rather strange to see one of Vale's largest criminals hugging a seventeen year old. But then again, Ruby didn't know that... Yet.

"Cinder, what's even happening to me? Why was I so angry?" Ruby looked up at Cinder questioningly as she squinted her eyes. "And more importantly, what did you do to me?"

Cinder looked down at Ruby, rather unsure what to say. Of course she wanted to tell her but she preferred to not anger the girl again. Eventually, she made up her mind.

"Well, Ruby, I gave you the taste for blood." she said simply, cutting straight to the point.

"You did... What?" Ruby was confused as to what she meant by the taste for blood, but at the mention of the two words, taste and blood, she did suddenly feel rather... Hungry.

"I gave you blood, mine to be exact, to spark your hunger for the liquid. But due to it being my blood that you first had, you are automatically going to feel a form of... Attachment, to me."

"W-wait, why do that?" Ruby was now feeling uncertain, but even more so, she felt hungry.

"Well, I need you Ruby, remember when I mentioned plans?"

Ruby nodded slowly, her eyes showing her confusion to the question asked.

"Well Ruby, some of these tasks and plans, I wasn't sure you'd be able to fulfill them with the way you are now. So, I figured if I gave you the taste for blood... You'd be able to fulfill them."

Ruby was shocked, to say the least. She felt an amount of her anger starting to build up again, but not at Cinder, no, not at all. Anger at herself, for not being good enough for Cinder, for making Cinder go out of her way to make Ruby change.

Cinder looked away from Ruby. "I'm sorry Ruby, it's unfair I've done this to you."

Ruby put a hand to Cinder's cheek and forced her to look back to her. "No Cinder, don't be sorry. It's fine, I assure you."

Cinder felt almost bad for the younger girl, but she was still smirking happily. This is exactly what she wanted, for Ruby want to help her. But Cinder still felt bad, and it surprised her. Never once in a very long time has she ever remembered feeling bad for anything or anyone.

Ruby noticed the look of guilt and shame on Cinder's face and took her hand into hers, smiling up at Cinder sweetly. "Don't worry about it Cinder, it's fine, I promise." A blush came over Ruby's face as she said the next part "I umm, I wanted to help you anyways, to be honest."

Cinder smiled warmly as she noticed why exactly Ruby felt that way. She had a crush on her, and to be honest, Cinder had one back.

"Oh Ruby, you're too kind to me. But understand things will be different, you will most likely be acting different from how you normally would."

"Its fine, as long as I get to help and be with you, I'm sure it'll be worth it" Ruby smiled a bright, toothy smile up at Cinder.

Cinder kept her smile on her face as well as a light blush. The next action she made surprised herself and Ruby. Cinder bent down slightly and planted a small kiss to Ruby's cheek. "Thank you Ruby, that is very appreciated."

Ruby was blushing like mad, not having expected anything of the sort from Cinder. She blinked a few times and shook the blush away from her cheeks. "N-no problem Cinder." She stated simply, still rather flustered.

"Now Ruby, I didn't decide to do this tonight for no reason. You have a task that needs to be completed."

Ruby looked at Cinder questioningly and asked. "Well, what is it?"

"I don't want to give you anything too hard to start off with so." Cinder paused and tapped her chin thoughtfully "How about robbing a dust store?"

"Wait, robbing a dust store? Why in the world would I do that? More importantly, why do you want me to do that?"

"I will explain everything eventually Ruby, for now, you simply need to complete the task."

"But Cinder... That just doesn't seem right."

"Don't worry Ruby, anything we do wrong now we will make up for in time. We commit the sins others are not willing to commit for the sake of a better world. Once we reach our goal, and shape this world for the better, any bad acts we were forced to commit on the way will mean nothing."

Ruby thought about this, for a solid minute or so. Cinder was looking more and more concerned as time went on, a small amount of sweat dripping on her forehead.

Suddenly, Ruby's face broke into a large, devious, smirk. "Alrighty then Cinder, I'll rob the dust store for you."

Cinder let out a sigh of releif as she ruffled Ruby's hair. "You had me worried there for a second Ruby. Do you have Crescent Rose on you currently?"

"Fuck." Ruby patted her back as a double check. "I don't have her on me."

"Then take this." Cinder bent down and pulled a pistol out of a concealed holster on her leg, standing back up and holding the pistol out for Ruby to take "Just in case, I also don't think you want to waste all of your aura on a simple robbery."

Ruby carefully took the pistol from Cinder's hand. Ruby immediately checked for ammo, pulling the magazine out and seeing each bullet was a dust round, more specificallly, fire dust rounds.

Cinder then shoved a hand into her pocket and pulled out some more magazines, handing them off to Ruby. "Just in case, don't want you running out of ammo when the cops show up."

"Right." Ruby took the magazines and shoved them into her own pocket, then shoving the magazine still halfway in the pistol back in. Looking the pistol over before shoving it into the backpocket of her jeans. "I'm ready to go."

"Oh, you may also want this, for the crazy case where you do run out of ammo." Cinder reached down to her other leg and undid a strap, then grabbing it and pulling something out of it. She held up to Ruby what was a large, dark red dagger, handing it over to her.

Ruby took the dagger and inspected it quickly before concealing it into her jacket sleeve. "Now am I ready to go?"

"Yes Ruby, you are. I also expect you to keep this gear for any future missions I send you on, if the police see you wielding Crescent Rose I have no doubt they'll jail you at school."

"Right, no Crescent Rose." Ruby stated slightly dissappointed, but still excited for the mission nonetheless.

Cinder bent down and gave Ruby another kiss on the cheek "Get going, my Rose. We don't have much time left in the night."

Ruby nodded, an extremely heavy blush on her cheeks. She then began walking off, not able to say a word for how flustered she was.

Weiss slowly opened her eyes, blinking them a few times as she took in her surroundings, realizing she was on her bed in RWBY dorm. She looked around to see Blake on her bed, reading as usual. She glanced over to see Yang pacing back and forth in front of the dorm room door, her hands crossed behind her back. When she noticed Weiss was awake she stopped pacing and looked over at her.

"Morning, Weiss." Yang stated nervously, after she did so she started pacing again.

Weiss looked over to Blake for guidance on what was happening but the faunus merely shook her head. Weiss turned herself back to Yang.

"Umm, Yang, why are you pacing and looking really nervous?" Weiss asked as she moved the blanket off of her that Ruby had placed when she had put her to bed.

"Ruby's been gone for a while... She said she'd be back in an hour or so." Yang looked over at the alarm clock on the nightstand next to Weiss' bed "It's been around three. I'm worried she's in trouble."

Weiss stood up from her bed and made her way over to Yang, grabbing her arm to stop her from pacing and looking into her eyes.

"I know exactly how you feel, Ruby's been changing a lot lately. I worry for her too... But she's a big girl now and I suppose it's about time we all accept it. I'm sure she'll be fine Yang, and if she doesn't come back in another hour or so we'll all go look for her."

Yang's worry diminished a little and she smiled at Weiss. "Thank you Weiss, that means a lot."

Weiss smiled back. "Do you know where she might be right now?"

"She just said she was gonna go hang out with a friend, she didn't say who or where though."

"It doesn't surprise me Ruby has new friends, we'll just have to trust she's okay for now."

"I suppose you're right Weiss, I just hope she's alright." Yang's face was still one of worry, but it was lessened due to the talk with Weiss.

"I'm sure she is Yang, she's a lot stronger than you'd think."

"Believe me, I know. She's related to me, there's no way she's weak."

Ruby was running down the streets of Vale at high speeds, she was dragging a surprisingly large crate behind her by a steel cable. On the crate was a shipping company logo that had the Schnee crest on it. Ruby's eyes were flaring their now deep red with an intensified glow as she ran, while she was running she had the pistol Cinder had given her in her right arm and was shooting behind her with decently careful aim. The thing she happened to be shooting at was the Vale police department, a small convoy made up of around four police cars.

"Fuck, how am I gonna lose these guys?" Ruby stated as she took a right turn, the crate swinging across the street with her momentum and smashing a car into a building wall, the crate remaining there for a moment while the cable was slackened and began moving again when it re-tightened.

Ruby turned her head behind her and took aim with the pistol, she fired off a round that hit the hood of the first police car and set it on fire, the police car spinning out and crashing into a the side of a building after this happened.

Ruby had robbed the dust store alright, she had done everything perfectly. She had snuck in after breaking the lock on the back exit door of the building and forcing the door open, she had avoided all alarms or security measures as she snuck through the back, she had hooked the crate up with a cable and had it ready to go. Her only problem was, how was she supposed to get it out of here? The garage to the back of the building only opened up when the shipping company came, so what to do now? Ruby managed to figure that out.

After not being able to get the garage open, Ruby tried a different approach. She flared her aura up and had only planned to use it to lift up the door, but the moment she grabbed the bottom of the door the glyphs and seals on her arms lit up and the next thing she knew there was a large explosion of light and the whole garage as well as the wall of the building had been demolished.

So now, after the police having seen the explosion and coming to investigate, Ruby was now in a high-speed chase, dragging a crate full of dust behind her that was tied to her waist.

Now with Ruby running surprisingly faster than the police cars and trying to take them out without killing anyone, she honestly had no idea how to make a getaway. She assumed she could just keep running and eventually lose them but that plan was obviously not working, considering she had been running for the past half hour and they were still right on her tail. She needed to do something to lose them, and she had just the idea when she saw a large semi-truck going through an intersection up ahead.

Ruby took aim in front of her and fired off three rounds, each round hitting under the semi-truck up ahead and causing small explosions. The explosions created enough momentum to cause the truck to start tilting over in the direction of Ruby and the police cars. Ruby continued to run forward and slam her feet down into the ground just before the truck, then pushing off extremely heavily and launching herself, as well as the crate, into the air and over the truck.

Ruby watched as the remaining three police cars slammed into the sided semi-truck, effectively stopping them. Ruby then hit the ground and immediately began running again, the crate smacking into the ground behind her and following her as she ran again.

After another half hour or so of running and double checking that the police were no longer on her tail, Ruby stopped in an alley and doubled over panting. For someone with speed as a semblance, two hours of running will still take its toll.

Ruby flipped out her scroll after she had stopped panting and dialed Cinder's number in, wiping an amount of sweat off of her forehead that had built up from the running as she waited for Cinder to answer.

Eventually there was a click and some shuffling and then a voice spoke up easily determined as Cinder's "Hello?"

"Cinder, it's Ruby, I have the dust crate you asked me to get, what now?" Ruby looked around the alley once more, just to make sure she wasn't still being chased.

"I'll send someone over to pick it up, you just get back to Beacon. People are going to worry if you're gone for too long."

"Alright Cinder, meet up tomorrow?"

"Of course." Then she hung up.

Ruby simply shoved her scroll back into her pocket and started running again, heading for Beacon. She looked down at her appearance as she ran and noticed it was covered in dirt and cuts everywhere "Shit... How am I gonna explain this to Yang?"

**So, here's another chapter! Yay! Shorter than I wanted it to be but eh, it works. Anyhow, this story has officially reached over 60 followers. Like, OMG! When I saw it I was so happy. So thank you all so much for sticking with me and my story. I hope you liked the chapter, favorite, follow, review, and PM me with any questions or ideas for future chapters. Also, I have an editor now. I shall reveal the name of said editor next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ruby stepped through the door leading to RWBY dorm and saw the whole room was dark, everyone tucked into their beds neatly.

Ruby sighed in relief and walked to the bathroom, not noticing the light peaking through the crack in the bottom of the door. She grasped the door knob and swung it open.

The moment Ruby opened the door there was a small shriek of surprise. Ruby looked into the bathroom with surprise of her own to see Weiss sitting on the toilet and her entire face a dark red. Her panties hung at her ankles as she sat there.

"Get out Ruby!" Weiss screamed, grabbing a hairbrush and chucking it at the red-haired girl. The hair brush smacked Ruby in the head and she stumbled back with a hiss of pain, closing the door as she did so.

Ruby leaned against the wall next to the door of the bathroom, she had a decently large blush on her cheeks due to the recent events. After a moment or so Weiss opened the door and turned to Ruby. Before Ruby could say anything Weiss yanked her into the bathroom.

"What the hell Ruby?!" Weiss yelled the moment the door closed, turning to Ruby with an icy glare.

"What do you mean what the hell?" Ruby said back in a slightly fierce tone.

"You were gone for five hours Ruby!" Weiss stepped towards her and grabbed her arm, eliciting a wince from the younger girl "There's that, and you're covered in cuts and bruises everywhere!"

"Weiss calm down, I'm fine alright?" Ruby faked a smile in an attempt to get Weiss to leave her alone, but realized quickly it wasn't going to work.

"Oh really? Fine you say?" Weiss squeezed Ruby's arm roughly which caused her to wince loudly in pain.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow! Stop! That hurts!" Ruby tried to yank her arm free but Weiss' grip held tight.

"So it seems you're not fine." Weiss yanked Ruby by the arm over to the sink. "Take off your jacket."

"What? Why?" Ruby asked questioningly, clearly not seeing why she should listen to the heiress.

"Because I said so, now do it." Weiss glared more at the girl.

Ruby not wanting to argue nodded before reaching down and grabbing her jacket and slowly pulling it up and over her head.

"Happy now?" Ruby asked annoyed, wanting to just go to sleep already.

"Yes, now hold still." Weiss was digging around in the drawers as she spoke.

"Umm, alright." Ruby responded, making sure not to move while Weiss moved around.

"Here." Weiss pulled out a few bandages and walked over to Ruby "Hold your arms up."

Ruby did as was instructed and held up both of her arms for the heiress.

"This is going to sting a bit." Weiss covered her hands in a small disinfectant gel and began wiping it over Ruby's arms, trying to ignore the winces it caused from Ruby.

Weiss continued to rub Ruby's arms, but suddenly, she stopped. Weiss grabbed Ruby's hand and pulled it up to her face.

"What are these?" Weiss questioned, pointing to all of the glyphs and seals on Ruby's hands.

"Oh, just umm, some tattoos I got." Ruby lied, an amount of nervousness showing in her tone of voice.

"You better not tell Yang about them, she'll be pissed to see you've gotten tattoos." Weiss then brought up the roll of bandages and began to start wrapping Ruby's arms, which were easily more cut up than the rest of her body.

"I-I won't... wait, why aren't you mad? I would think you'd be more angry than Yang would be." Ruby cocked an eyebrow up after she finished speaking, really curious as to why Weiss wasn't mad.

"I probably should be mad... but I'm not. I think they look pretty cool if you ask me, the artist did a great job." Weiss kept bandaging Ruby's right arm, eventually finishing the bandaging. Moving to Ruby's left side and starting to bandage there too.

"Well, thank you Weiss. I'm glad you're not mad about that at least." Ruby smiled at Weiss in the mirror of the bathroom and watched as the heiress shook her head and smiled back, continuing to bandage her arm.

"I may not be mad about that, but I'm still mad you were gone so long and came back all cut up. What happened even?" Weiss asked Ruby, squinting her eyes at her and finishing the bandaging. Then turning to look at Ruby.

Ruby turned and look at Weiss "Just some training I was doing. An amount of heavy lifting and slash techniques."

Weiss studied Ruby for a moment and sighed before hugging her from behind, the hug being slightly awkward due to the height difference.

"I still worry for you Ruby. I just don't want you to get hurt." There was an amount of sweetness in Weiss' words that Ruby had never heard before, honest caring from the prissy heiress was rare.

"I know Weiss, I'm sorry." Ruby turned around and hugged Weiss back. "I'm really sorry I've scared you guys. Thank you Weiss, for helping me and even yelling at me. I needed it."

"No Ruby, I'm sorry I yelled at you. But you do need to tell us where you're going when you leave, we worry... I worry."

Ruby smiled down at Weiss and hugged her tighter "I will, I promise." She let out a yawn as she finished speaking.

"You better. Now come on, let's go to bed. I can see you're as tired as I am." Weiss pulled back from the hug and patted Ruby's shoulder before walking out of the bathroom.

Ruby followed suit and was about to climb into her bunk bed when Weiss grabbed Ruby by the leg. Ruby looked down at her questioningly when she did this.

"Can you... can you sleep with me tonight Ruby?" Weiss had a blush on her cheeks and was looking away as she asked.

"Umm, I don't know Weiss... it's kinda weird." Ruby had a look of uncertainy on her face when she answered.

"I'll... I'll make Yang and Blake back off of you tomorrow if you do."

"Really?" Weiss nodded immediately after the question was asked from Ruby.

Ruby looked up at her bed then back down at Weiss. With a sigh she climbed down from her bed and layed down next to Weiss, smiling and rolling her eyes. "I suppose I could sleep with you tonight Weiss."

"Thank you Ruby... I appreciate it very much." Weiss layed down next to Ruby and pulled a blanket over the two of them, then turning on her side and facing Ruby.

Ruby layed on her backside and almost immediately fell asleep, snoring softly. Weiss saw Ruby had fallen asleep and scooted closer to her, pressing herself against Ruby's side and cuddling into her.

"Good night Ruby." Weiss whispered before closing her eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep.

Off in the streets of Vale Cinder smirked widely as a van pulled into a warehouse. The door slid open and four men jumped out and pulled out the crate Ruby had stolen earlier.

"It seems she has much promise, I'll have many more uses for her later." A sudden feeling of caring washed over Cinder, causing Cinder's cheeks to heat up.

Cinder simply smiled and turned around, walking back towards the warehouse. "And it also seems I have grown quite a liking to her... I'll have to do something about that later I suppose." She walked back into the warehouse and watched as men worked left and right, moving parts and other large shipping crates around the warehouse.

Cinder opened a door to a large trailer which opened to a rather homey setting. She stepped in and closed the door before walking to the far end of the trailer. The trailer looked like a small apartment packed in even tighter.

Cinder plopped herself down on a bed at the end of the trailer and crossed her legs. She reached under the bed and pulled out a notebook which could easily be identified as a planning notebook. Cinder's cheeks heated up even more as she pulled out a pencil and began drawing on a page she had flipped open to.

**And with that, we conclude this chapter. So, I've decided I'm gonna put more time into updating more often instead of like once a week, which is what I've been doing. I also just started another story called The Many Shades Of a Rare Encounter, which I will update more too. I have been very excited to write this chapter after seeing how well this story has done, it gets me pumped up. I figured I should throw in some more Ruby Weiss bonding moments to show that Weiss really is just trying to care for Ruby. But enough of that. Please follow, favorite, and review. PM me with any questions you have if you have any at all for that matter. But seriously, review people! All these followers and a review is rare for me! I really want to know what you guys think of this story, it helps spur me on to write to see other people tell me how my story is and want to try and find room for improvement. Anyhow, I've rambled enough, time to reveal my editor. Fang2k13 is his name! So, he didn't actually edit this chapter, considering its not a long one. So any mistakes that were made, were my fault. So, blame em on me. Finally, holy shit this is a long author's note, I love you all, glad you like the story, seeya in the next chapter! Bye bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I, as a writer, do not condone the usage of drugs or encourage any of you to do them. Drugs are a truly bad thing and I in all honesty hate the usage of them and generally hate the people that do them or have done them. This disclaimer will be here just this once so take a good look at it. What I put in my story is that of my own choice and I expect no judgement or hate about it. You don't like, don't read.**

Cinder lay asleep on the bed inside of her small trailer, her hair was disheveled and covered part of her face. The bed was decorated in a deep shade of red, which was the same color of the blankets covering Cinder. Cinder had her face snuggled into a red pillow, her arms were wrapped tightly around it as if though she were cuddling somebody.

Cinder's mouth hung open partially, an amount of drool dripping down the corner of it as she slept.

There was suddenly a loud banging sound coming from the door, the noise an attempt to wake whoever lay asleep inside.

Almost immediately Cinder shot up, rolling her eyes and growling as she threw all of the blankets off of her.

Cinder then stood up and stretched for a moment, stretching her arms upwards and standing on her tippy toes to do so.

There was another loud bang and Cinder let out yet another growl as she went to go answer the door.

The moment Cinder reached the door of the somewhat small trailer she flung it open.

"What the fuck do you want?" Cinder asked in an entirely rude manner, a deep scowl imprinted on her face.

The man who stood there looked rather baffled by the rude manner, but straightened himself up after a moment. The man wore a simple black suit with a red tie and a pair of red sunglasses.

"Ma-am." He stammered "What are our plans with all of this dust we've been gathering? We can't exactly work if we don't know what we're supposed to be doing with all of this." He then gestured to the large crate in the middle of the warehouse.

"I'm not sure yet, I'm still talking that over with the very person who got all of that dust." Cinder then grit her teeth before she spoke again "And I really don't need little shits like you waking me up to ask your stupid questions."

The man gulped and nodded, realizing that was his sign to leave he quickly walked back over to a group of snickering men dressed just like him.

Cinder sighed and then blushed slightly when she realized she wasn't even wearing pants, she looked down to see she was only in a pair of pink lace panties and a red T-shirt.

Sighing Cinder closed the door and walked back into the trailer, running a hand through her messy hair as she did so.

Cinder walked over to her bed and grabbed the pair of black pajama pants that lay under it and quickly put them on, slipping one leg through each hole and pulling the pants up to her waist.

"Now to arrange a me-" Cinder stopped half sentence to correct herself "a date, with Red." Cinder smiled at the thought of a date with Ruby.

Cinder then reached over to her nightstand and snatched her scroll off of it, dialing a number quickly and putting it to her ear as she waited.

/*/*/*/*/

Ruby startled as she felt a vibrating sensation on her leg, realizing it was her scroll she immediately dug her hand into her pocket and grabbed it, yanking it back out with scroll in hand she hit accept on the call.

Ruby was literally half awake, her eyes having not even opened. Weiss was still cuddled into Ruby's side, although she had awoken when Ruby's scroll went off.

"Wha? Who is it?" Ruby asked with a very drowsy tone, her eyes still closed as she spoke.

"Its me, Cinder." The person on the other end replied, now being identified as Cinder.

Ruby's eyes opened and she snapped awake at that "Cinder? Why are you calling so early?"

"Well, I wanted to meet up with you, maybe go get some coffee or something. We do have much to talk about after all."

Ruby smiled brightly at the thought of getting coffee with Cinder "Sure! Id love to go, just let me get dressed."

"Alright Ruby, I'll pick you up at eleven, sound good?"

"Wait, pick me up? You can drive?" Ruby asked into the phone, standing up and beginning to look around for proper clothing. Ruby not realizing she just let Weiss roll onto the floor.

"Ow! Ruby!" Weiss yelled from the floor, a pouty scowl on her face.

Ruby looked down at Weiss and gave an apologetic smile as she pointed to the phone, indicating this call was important.

"Yes Ruby, I can drive. I'm nineteen for crying out loud."

"Oh... right." Ruby hadn't known Cinder's age, she honestly thought she looked a bit older due to her appearance but assumed it was just because of the make up she usually wore.

"Seeya then Red." And with that Cinder hung up.

"So, who was that?" Weiss asked as she pulled herself to her feet, blushing a little bit as she watched Ruby struggle to pull a pant leg up on a pear of jeans.

"Oh, that was Cinder, she's the friend I've been hanging out with lately." Ruby said as she finished pulling her jeans on, now dressing her in a black hoodie and some normal blue jeans. The black hoodie had an odd red shine over it that could only be seen when it caught in the light.

"Cinder? Sounds familiar... oh well. You two have fun I guess, I'll just sit here and wait for Blake and Yang to wake up so I can tell them where you've disappeared to again." Weiss stated annoyedly, plopping herself back down on her bed as she spoke.

"Well, good luck." Ruby didn't notice Weiss' upsetness and pulled her combat boots on before walking out the door, the red headed girl smiling brightly as she walked.

Weiss sighed and layed all the way down on her bed, looking up at the ceiling for a while before closing her eyes.

/*/*/*/*/

Cinder had parked her car on the side of the street just in front of Beacon, keeping it running as to prevent the cold while she waited for Ruby to come outside.

Cinder drove a red 2014 Mustang and her attire consisted of a red jacket and a black skirt. She surprisingly didn't have any make-up on, making her look much younger, around sixteen actually.

Cinder kept one hand on the wheel and let the other hang out the window as she looked forward, still waiting for Ruby.

Just then Ruby opened the car door and hopped in, panting lightly from an obvious run.

Ruby gave a sheepish smile to Cinder when she turned to look at her, which Cinder returned with a roll of her eyes as she started to drive.

Ruby blinked dumbly a few times as she stared at Cinder, shocked to see her look so much younger with the lack of make-up.

Cinder kept driving, not noticing the staring from Ruby or the heavy blush that had picked up on the teen's cheeks.

Within a few moments they arrived at a little coffee shop downtown, Cinder quickly parking the car and stepping out. Ruby followed suit and got out of the car as well, trying to avoid looking at Cinder as she walked into the coffee shop.

Cinder was a little confused about Ruby's strange behavior but shrugged it off, following her into the coffee shop.

Upon entering the shop Ruby looked around, taking in the places physical appearance.

The coffee shop seemed like any other, a few high tables positioned in front of the window and a few lower tables in front of the counter with an exception of some booths against the wall.

The lady at the counter smiled at Ruby and Cinder as they walked over to her.

"So, what may I get you two ladies today?" The coffee shop woman asked, her hand over the buttons on the register as she waited for Ruby and Cinder to make their orders.

"Oh, umm..." Ruby looked up at the menu and then looked back to the lady "I would like an iced mocha please."

"Ok, and you?" The lady asked, turning to Cinder while she dialed Ruby's order in.

"Hm, I think I'll just have the same thing." Cinder said with a small smile as she looked over at Ruby.

Ruby's face heated up when she realized Cinder was looking at her and she quickly piped up.

"I'll go find us a table while you get us our coffee." Ruby said very quickly as she ran over and started looking at tables.

Cinder blinked a few times but shrugged at the girl's awkwardness once more.

After a few moments the lady at the register set the two drinks down on the counter which Cinder quickly paid for and grabbed off of the counter, turning around and looking for Ruby after she did so.

Ruby sat at a booth table near the back and waved Cinder over when she saw her looking around.

Cinder walked over and sat down across from Ruby, sliding Ruby's mocha across the table over to her.

Ruby took the coffee and instantly began drinking it.

"So, about our plans with the dust you got us Ruby. We need to discuss them."

"Alright, well, what are we gonna do with all of the stuff anyway?"

"I'm not sure. Right now we need money, which is something we lack. I'm not worried about artillery because those plans come later. We need a profit Ruby, and sadly I'm not doing the greatest on coming up with ideas."

"A profit huh?" Ruby took a few swigs of her coffee as she thought before setting the cup down and speaking again. "Well, what about weapons? I'm sure there are some gangs that would pay us to make them weapons or something, right?"

"There are, pleanty actually. The only problem is we don't want them killing us with the same weapons we gave them. We have a lot of rival gangs out there and there's a good chance we're gonna have to fight them some time in the future." Cinder pulled out her scroll as she spoke and began typing away on it as she also began to drink her coffee.

"Oh, good point." Ruby grumbled out with a slightly disappointed tone, now having finished her coffee.

Cinder let out a sigh, a heavy one. It was the kind of sigh that indicated what was about to be said was not good and clearly something Cinder did not want to say.

"What about... what about drugs?" Cinder said with an easily distinguished look of regret, hating herself already for even asking.

"D-drugs? I don't know Cinder... drugs have messed some of my past up pretty bad, and I've always told myself I'd never get associated with them."

"I know Ruby, me too. It's something I really don't want to do... but we don't have any other options. Our gang's numbers are dwindling and we barely make an income at all."

"Wait, we have a gang?" Ruby had a mixed amount of excitement and confusion in her voice when she asked the question.

"Yes Ruby, we have a gang. A small one at that." Cinder finished her coffee and set her scroll down on the table, the only thing being visible on the scroll was an amount of digital notes and math equations.

"Well... I'm not sure about drugs Cinder, it isn't something I want to get involved with."

"I don't want to get involved with these either Ruby, but I don't think we have a choice. I planned to have started this with or without your consent, but I decided I should at least let you know."

"I do not consent!" Ruby nearly shouted, almost catching the attention of the woman at the register.

"Ruby, I don't know what else you want me to do. All of the plans I've told you about these past few weeks can't be accomplished if we don't get money, this is our only option." Cinder had a look in her eyes distinguished as only regret an understanding towards the young girl.

Cinder was honestly surprised at the new emotions she was feeling. She felt guilt, guilt for making Ruby do this and starting to run plans without telling her. Concern, concern for Ruby and what her reaction was going to be. Anger, angry at herself for doing this and even being forced to drag Ruby into it. But... there was one more, one more emotion she couldn't quite pinpoint.

"I... fine. I accept, if we really don't have any other choice then I suppose we have to make the only one we have." Ruby looked away after she spoke, sighing and starting to lose herself in her already confused thoughts.

"I'm sorry Ruby." Cinder then stood up and walked over to Ruby's side of the booth, sitting down next to her before pulling the younger girl into a hug.

Ruby was shocked she received the hug from Cinder but returned it anyway, putting her head just above Cinder's chest as she did so.

Cinder patted Ruby's back with a light blush and smiled warmly, the smile increasing as she felt Ruby hug her back.

That's when it hit Cinder, that final emotion, the one she had thought was long forgotten. The one she was scared of the most. Love.

The last time Cinder had felt love, it had been when her mother was still around, but that was a long time ago.

Cinder quickly shook these thoughts from her head and stood up from her and Ruby's hug.

"Well, come on then. We do have some things we need to get done today if this operation is going to get started." Cinder said with a ready smile, already walking out the door.

"I'll meet ya there in a minute, I have to use the restroom." Ruby called over to Cinder, already standing up and walking towards the bathroom.

By the time Ruby had gotten out of the coffee shop Cinder already had the car running, simply watching her as she walked to the right side of the car and got in.

Ruby got in the car and closed the car door, already starting to buckle herself in and talking as she did so.

"Sorry about that, all the tense conversation didn't allow me to exactly get up and go pe-" but she was cut off.

"Don't worry about it Ruby." Cinder paused for a moment before speaking again "You have something on your face, Red."

"I... I do? Where?" Ruby asked as she looked up from buckling herself in, then looking over at Cinder.

"Right... here." Cinder then leaned forward and grabbed Ruby's collar, slightly shocking the younger girl. What managed to shock her even more was when Cinder pulled Ruby close by the collar and pressed her lips against hers.

Ruby was shocked, baffled even. Her eyes were extremely wide as she looked down at Cinder and Ruby's lips connecting, still having trouble believing this was even happening.

Ruby's lips felt hot, steaming hot. Her whole face was covered in a large blush that perfectly defined Ruby's color. It only took a second though before Ruby began to kiss Cinder back, meshing her lips against the older girl's in her best attempt to kiss back.

Cinder had a decent blush on her face, but not one nearly as large as Ruby's. Cinder realized this was probably Ruby's first kiss, one from a girl anyway, and decided to cut her some slack. Choosing not to turn this into a make-out session, Cinder broke the kiss.

Ruby had barely even registered Cinder pulled away, her eyes were closed and her lips were still in the partial motion of kissing.

After a moment or so Ruby shook her head and woke from her transe, looking over at a blushing Cinder who had a very seductive smirk on her face.

"Cinder." Ruby gulped before continuing "What was that?"

"Well, in terms of physical, it was a kiss. But in terms of meaning..." Cinder paused for a moment "It was me confessing my love to you."

"Oh, umm... wow. Really?" Ruby asked as if to double check.

Realizing Ruby legitimately expected an answer Cinder nodded.

"I... I love you too." Ruby barely managed to get out, any reasonable thought barely registering in her mind.

"Good. It takes a lot to make me fall in love with someone Ruby Rose, somehow you manged to do it." Cinder leaned over and kissed the corner of Ruby's mouth after she finished speaking. "We'll discuss this relationship deal more later, ok?"

Ruby simply nodded, not even being able to talk right now after all that just happened. Settling for just taking Cinder's right hand in her left one.

Cinder smiled down at their hands and realized the state Ruby was in and decided to just get them home.

/*/*/*/*/

Cinder and Ruby walked through the door of Cinder's mansion, Ruby still blushing heavily from the recent events.

Cinder's mansion, now with Ruby able to get a good look at the interior, was very fancy. The living room was decorated with all black leather furniture and a glass coffee table. The kitchen was made out of white marble and had a small island counter-top in the middle for day to day neccesities. Otherwise, there wasn't much decorating done, save for a few pictures of Cinder on the wall.

Ruby took her shoes off along with Cinder at the door before walking forward and starting to look over the house.

"So, how do you like the place? Now that you are actually looking and not just taking a nap on my couch." Cinder said with a smile, following Ruby forward into her house.

"It's very nice, it could use more decorating though." Ruby said in a faked carefree manner, trying to hide her nervousness.

"I'm not one for decorations, you can always help me out with that later on if you'd like." Cinder said with her still implanted smile, very happy with how things are turning out.

"I would love to... but what I would love even more right now is a nap, got a place where I can sleep?" Ruby asked as she turned to face Cinder.

"Sure, you can sleep in my bed. I have more paperwork to do anyways. Follow me." With that Cinder turned around and walked down a hallway that was to the right of the living room entrance.

"O-ok." Ruby stuttered out as she followed behind Cinder.

Upon reaching Cinder's bedroom Ruby took a look around, noticing the room lacked an amount of decoration, the same as the living room. The bed was the same as the bed in Cinder's trailer, all red.

Cinder sat on a chair in the corner of the room with a holographic looking laptop sitting on her lap.

"I can just..." Ruby pointed questioningly at the bed, clearly wanting to sleep.

"Oh, yeah, go for it." Cinder said in a carefree manner, giving Ruby the go ahead.

With that final notion Ruby just flopped down onto the bed and closed her eyes, feeling sleep overtake her immediately. But she knew what kind of sleep this was, this time, she was ready for what was to come. Or, at least she hoped she was.

**Well, that's a chapter. This story is really becoming popular, its killing me to write all this. And by that I mean its hurting me to write and hurting me not to write so... anyhow, this chapter, is officially the longest chapter I have ever wroten. Adding in author's notes this chapter minus it's author's note is officially the longest. That's an achievement for me. This chapter will be edited it due to the fact I have wroten it over the span of a few days and not just one sitting like usual. So yes, Fang2K13 will actually get to do some work for once. It is currently rather late as to when I'm updating and I apologize for that, I'm one that tends to stay up and get work done. But, I'm sorry in another sense. I should've probably let you all know the reason this chapter is so late is because I am going back and re-writing some previous chapters. Not totally rewriting them, the plot stays the same. But a lot of wording, grammar, and descriptions will be fixed. I've grown as an author since I started writing this and I really feel like I can do better, so I'll fix it. Although doing this will mostlikely prolong future chapters so you will have to forgive me. I hate long author's notes but I always end up making them, so sorry. Please follow, favorite, review, and PM me with any questions you have. Seeya in the next chapter!**


End file.
